No Rest for the Wicked
by KatherineLily
Summary: Starts out in the episode of the same name,Claire and fallen angel Castiel show up in time to save Dean's life,but will they be able to save his soul? Who is Claire,how does she know so much,why is Castiel with her? Love triangle! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here you have it. This is my first solo Supernatural Fan Fiction to post on here, so you guys be sure to tell me what you think!**

**Beta'd by the lovely Spelllesswonder29  
**

**~* No Rest for the Wicked *~**

**Rated M for a reason, please close this window NOW if you're opposed.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural!  
**

**~* Chapter 1 *~**

"So where are they?" The angel next to me asked impatiently.

"They'll be here." I answered, not showing just how entirely unconvinced I was at the moment. We should have seen them by now.

We had been parked in the woods for several hours now, watching and waiting as demons went about the neighborhood like normal humans while we searched for any sign of Sam and Dean Winchester and the man we came to know as Bobby Singer to make their move. Every minute was getting closer and closer to midnight and I was almost positive this was the night it was supposed to happen, that Dean was supposed to die and his soul would be carted to hell.

It had taken me months and several terrifying visions to be able to find this place. All I needed now were the starring actors of my visions to show up.

"Wish they'd hurry up, this human body extremely uncomfortable not to mention this human smell isn't entirely pleasant."

"Nothing a hot shower and some soap wouldn't cure, Cas." I teased as I kept watch out the window through binoculars, vaguely aware of him smelling his pits and groaning.

As a fallen angel, Cas had sort of lost some of his abilities, one that particularly annoyed him greatly was how he was no longer able to find people and he was making sure I knew exactly how much that irritated him, he's been making sure of that for a while now and frankly it was starting to grate on my nerves.

"Remind me why we're here again?" He said as he shifted uncomfortably, I figure the thought of several demons in one place was making him a little uneasy as well.

"Because whatever is about to happen in that house wouldn't be very pleasant for the rest of the world. Anybody ever tell you angels whine too much?"

He chose to ignore my question. "And you are certain this is the right place?"

"Positive. Like I could ever forget that demon child, or those dogs."

"Hell hounds" He corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Forgive me if I'm a little cautious, it isn't easy rebelling against heaven."

"Yeah, well it ain't exactly a trip to the mall to see the world end either. Remind me again why you're here?" It was mostly a rhetorical question, as I searched each yard carefully.

Still no sign of any kind of disturbance...Maybe I was wrong, maybe tonight wasn't the night.

"I told you before, you had been mentioned-." He started to explain, but I really didn't feel like having this conversation again. Not right now anyways.

"Right, right, angels are after me, I get it. Didn't mean you had to lose your front row seat in heaven to follow me around." I said, turning to quickly interrupt him.

"I'm here because you need me." He said, knowing full well he had a good point, but I wasn't about to tell him that. There was no way I would be able to get through here without some help.

So I just rolled my eyes and turned back to looking out the window, deciding to change the subject. "What did this Dean guy do to get a one way ticket to hell anyway?"

"He traded it for his brother's life."

"How romantic." I said with a grimace.

"Romantic, how?" He asked curiously. I rolled my eyes again. He was literately under a rock when it came to humor sometimes.

"You know, Romeo and Juliet," I tried to explain but ended up giving up. Now was not the time. "Never mind."

"I see, so you're a romantic?"

I scoffed, resisting the urge to laugh hysterically.

"I'm a head case, kind of puts a damper on romance." Trying not to think back to the last disastrous relationship I had.

"Just well learned in romantic literature." This certainly was NOT the time to discuss this. This conversation needed brakes NOW.

"Cas, remember when we talked about personal space? Well that applies to conversation as well."

I said quickly ending the conversation, wishing I could just throw these binoculars at him.

"Right, you humans are so personal." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and continued looking around for any sign of the Winchesters and Bobby. I glanced at my watch, it was nearly five minutes to midnight, they should be here by now!

So where were they?

Just as I was about groan in disappointment and give up, thinking that maybe this time my visions were wrong, or that it was just the wrong night, Cas inhaled sharply and I turned to him in alarm.

"Cas?"

He continued to look strange, he had sensed something unusual.

"Lilith..." He seemed to realize as he looked out the window and pointed.

"That house up ahead." I glanced through the binoculars again. Sure enough I could see people starting to form a group, their eyes black as midnight. Some of them started screeching as they ran through a sprinkler, almost as if it were holy water.

I looked everywhere, searching for the familiar faces from my visions, but I found none.

Where were the Winchesters? Bobby Singer? I thought frantically as I searched the outside of the house. All I could see were demons!

I was getting a bad feeling directly in the pit of my stomach. Sam and Dean were nowhere to be seen, which meant they were already inside the house.

The sound of glass breaking threw my heart in a rapid beat. I acted without another thought as I threw the car door open to leap out, only a steel grip on my wrist stopped me and pulled me back into my seat.

"Cas!" I exclaimed as I tried to jump out again, but his grip on my wrist was too tight.

"Claire, are you crazy? Do you know how many demons are out there?" He hissed.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" I searched his face for answers. We were running out of time, fast! I glanced back to the house, the demons outside were kept at bay by the sprinkler. The only way in was through the back.

I turned back to Cas quickly, giving him a pleading look.

Whatever debate he seemed to have going on in his head, he seemed to reach a decision.

His hand went from my wrist to my hand and gripped it tightly.

"Stay behind me." He commanded as he touched my forehead with his index finger and then the world fell away in that familiar dizzy sensation.

The loud sounds of yelling and crashing that shook my body as the world went upright again were nothing compared to the sound of a grandfather clock striking midnight. It was a sound that haunted me these past few months, telling me what was yet to come.

I gasped in shock when I saw the dead body in the dining room.

"Dean!" I heard a voice yell out from another room.

I could hear the chilling sound of a hound growling somewhere in the house as I grasped onto Castiel's arm tightly.

I turned around to see the shocked expression of a confused demon. One of them must have missed the sprinklers, I thought in horror as I stared at those black empty eyes, watching as the expression went from confused to sinister.

"Cas!"

He turned around swiftly, and before the demon could move, Castiel's hand gripped the demon's face tightly and he started speaking the familiar unintelligible words in Enochian.

White light began to replace the demon's black eyes as it screamed before its body fell limp to the floor.

Wind was blowing about the house eerily and I could hear snarls from the hounds somewhere nearby.

I hoped to God we weren't too late.

I looked to Castiel fearfully but as if he read my mind, he quickly said "I know." and I quickly followed him through the house.

Suddenly he halted and I had to peer around him to see why he stopped so abruptly.

I felt my insides turn to ice.

In front of a set of french doors were two creatures, about the size of a Great Dane and not at all as pretty.

Their skin looked leathery and webbed with glowing veins.

Their terrifying eyes were darker than night that almost seemed to radiate with a fiery menace. Their growls were emitted from powerful jaws full of several jagged bloodstained teeth that dripped with saliva as they scratched at the door with razor sharp talons protruding from their paws.

I knew the only thing preventing their entry must have been a combination of graveyard dirt, snakeskin, and sulfur, or else that door would have been in splinters by now. I could see Sam pinned to the wall next to the door, staring furiously at the blonde demon before him as she smiled up at him.

"Claire?" Castiel asked tentatively. I knew what he was asking, but that didn't mean I looked forward to doing it.

With a deep breath, I took a shaky step towards the two monstrous dogs, my eyes glancing through the windows of the french doors to see Dean was being pinned to the table by a mysterious force.

It was exactly like my vision and I was running out of time to save him. I took another step and froze as they sniffed the air and turned around suspiciously, now fully aware of my presence.

I tried to keep my fear in check as I stared at the two hell beasts in the eyes, taking another shaky step forward.

_'Down...down...down. Lie down.'_ I repeated in my mind, almost like a mantra as I forced myself to keep staring directly in those blackened eyes.

They let out a vicious snarl as they pawed the floor, ready to attack at any second. At first I feared this wasn't going to work, I had never done this with two of them before.

_'Lie down!' _My eyes screamed out to theirs.

They snarled again, but shifted their weight, slowly and hesitantly obeying my command.

I took another step forward, but then halted in fear as the doors flew open.

"Sic em boys!" A voice said in amusement.

No! Both of the hounds jumped up immediately at the command and with a terrifying growl, they bolted inside, hungry for flesh.

"Dean!" A voice shouted inside the room, followed by the blood curdling screams of torturous pain. "Cas!" I cried out, but he wasn't behind me anymore.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard the blonde demon exclaim in surprise as I rushed into the room.

"I'm the angel sending you back to perdition."

I heard a scream and a brilliant white light, but my eyes were rested in horror at the scene before me as I felt fear sinking deep into my stomach.

There on the floor, was Dean Winchester's mauled body. The hounds had disappeared along with the demon Lilith, but their damage had been done.

At first, I thought he was dead, and that scared me more than hell itself, because if Dean Winchester was dead then something far worse was soon to follow. Then I noticed Dean was panting slightly. Hope flared within me, he was hanging onto his life by a thread!

My heart went into overdrive as I bolted straight to Dean's body.

"Dean!" A voice belonging to Sam, yelled. "Stay back." Castiel warned as he stopped Sam from rushing to Dean's dying form.

I had never seen so much blood in my life, I thought as I quickly glanced him over, determined to figure out a way to save him.

I could tell, even from a quick glance, that his wounds were life threatening as he panted in pain.

"Dean, its ok," I said softly as I looked at his half lidded eyes. "Its going to be ok, you need to open your eyes for me, ok?"

"Sammy," He choked out.

"Sam is fine, just look at me."

He opened his eyes and I held onto those beautiful green orbs.

"I'm going to help you, alright?" He nodded weakly as his body started to shake.

I looked down, trying to see through all the blood.

There was no way I could heal all this right now, the wounds were just too much. Most I could do was help him live a bit longer, and even then that was a long shot as I could hear his heartbeat becoming slower and more faint.

He didn't have much time.

I pressed the palm of my hand over his most mortal wound, the gash across his gut. He screamed out in pain and struggled against me but I shushed him, trying to keep him calm as I concentrated.

Drawing power from around me, I could feel the heat starting to course through my veins as I felt the air around me thicken. I willed it to build in the center of my stomach, mentally gathering it into a ball before I released it, pushing it down my arms and through my hand.

Soft light began to emit from the palm of my hand as it glowed over his wound, within seconds Dean struggled and screamed louder.

Well I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Dean! Whats she's doing?" Sam growled from somewhere behind me.

"She's saving him." Castiel explained.

As Dean groaned and panted in pain as I forced all I could into his wounds. I felt the familiar feel of static electricity in the air as the energy begin to work its way into Dean's tissues, mending it.

I could also feel the energy starting to take its toll on me.

"Claire, slow down." Castiel warned.

Dean's cries began to soften as I exhaled, releasing the energy I just channeled. My head started to feel a little light.

"Claire!" Cas was instantly at my side before I could fall over.

"I'm fine." I muttered, trying to keep my head from spinning.

The sound of a loaded gun clicking into place alerted us as he turned and saw Sam glaring at us.

"Get away from him!" He seethed.

"Put the gun down Sam." Castiel warned, "Get away from him!" Sam repeated with fury.

"Sammy," Dean groaned out weakly. Sam glanced from us, to Dean, then back at us.

"What did she do to him!" Sam demanded, staring straight into my eyes for an explanation. However, we didn't have time for an explanation, so I told him flatly."I healed him, you ignorant jackass."

"_Bullshit_, he's still bleeding." He hissed.

Wow, no getting past you! I thought in bitter sarcasm.

"She brought him from the brink of death, now if you don't get that gun out of her face, he _will_ die and you'll be on your way to a place worse than hell." Castiel said coldly and just as menacing as Sam's threats.

He looked from us to Dean.

"Sammy, drop it, she's tellin the truth." Dean groaned out as he panted in pain.

Sam, reluctantly, lowered the gun and darted to his brother's side.

"Dean, you ok?" Dean inhaled sharply before he muttered bitterly, "I've had better days."

"Are you ok to stand?" Castiel's voice next to me asked, breaking my attention away from the brotherly moment in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I said as I grasped Castiel's hand and stood, although shakily, but it could have been worse.

I was more worried about Dean right now. He still had some life threatening wounds if left untreated and his brother didn't exactly trust us just yet.

"I'll help get Dean out of here." Cas said moving to help Dean up.

Sam's reflexes were like lightning as he instantly pointed that gun at him. "You won't touch him!" He growled as he held the gun pointed at Castiel's chest. Little did he know how much of an empty threat that was, but Cas kept his distance, if anything to decide just where in the world he was going to drop Sam if he didn't get out of the way.

I needed to diffuse the tension in here fast before we all, save for Cas, ended up dead. Cas couldn't exactly die, but Dean was on the verge of death and his soul was dangerously close to going to hell.

So I spoke, softly but firmly enough to make my point clear. "If you want to save your brother, I suggest you let us help. Shoot us later if you have to."

"Claire!-" Cas started.

"We don't have time to be waving guns in each others face! Any minute now those hounds will be back and there's also the great possibility Dean could go into shock unless we get him out of here!"

Sam looked a bit torn on what to do as he held the gun firmly, pointing straight at me.

Finally it seemed his want for his brother's life won over his stubbornness and he dropped the gun.

"Fine, you try anything, don't think I won't shoot you."

"That'll be a grave mistake-" Cas started.

"Cas!" I barked as I stared directly into Sam's eyes. "That's fine Sam, but we need to go, _now! _Cas, you think you can get us all out of here?" Those water sprinklers won't hold those demons forever, any minute now they will all be crawling in here.

"Its hard enough with one person, I can't do three." He explained dismally. Damnit!

"There's a back entrance." Sam said as he grabbed Dean's arm and lifted it to his shoulders as Dean winced and moaned.

"Get his other arm." He commanded Cas. He didn't need to be told twice.

I didn't have time to determine if this was a safe route or not but Sam seemed to be pretty confident. It was better than waiting here as precious minutes ticked away at Dean's life.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Give me some love! Chapter 2 is on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, there is no excuse. I'm horrible at updates but I'm trying to get better, I promise! But, here it is, _finally_, Chapter 2 and**

******Beta'd by none other than the wonderful Spelllesswonder29** (Seriously sis, you rock!)  


**So, Supernatural Fans all around, please click that adorable little Review button and tell me what you think!**

**Oh, let me get some reminders out of the way. The story is rated M for a reason. **

**Some of which will most definitely be in future chapters. If you're opposed, close this window now.**

**_~*No Rest for the Wicked*~_**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural or any of its characters!**

_**Continued from Chapter 1...**_

I led the way to my car that was hidden on the edge of the woods a few houses down. I considered ourselves lucky, the demons were still trapped behind a wall of water from the sprinklers, but I knew our luck could run out any minute when the sprinklers would automatically shut off. We hurried through the neighborhood back yards as fast as we could without injuring Dean.

Finally I felt relief as we neared my black 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse, but my relief was short lived when I heard the distinct bone chilling howl in the distance. The hounds were back. Shit! We needed to hurry!

"Get him in the back!" I shouted as my body went into overdrive, jumping in the backseat before turning to help Sam and Cas maneuver Dean in my tiny backseat.

Dean let out a moan and a hiss from the jerked movements as I pulled him into my lap.

"Keys are on the dash!" I directed as Sam immediately hopped in the driver side with Cas in the passenger seat.

My little car roared to life and Sam peeled out of the clearing where I had hidden my car. I grabbed onto Dean protectively as we hit a couple of rough bumps and sharp jerky turns before Sam slammed his foot on the gas and we were speeding down the smooth road.

For the moment, we were safe, that is, assuming Sam didn't kill us all with his reckless driving. I couldn't breathe a sigh of relief just yet though, not until I could see the extent of the damage Dean had.

Even then, there was always the risk of an infection. My mind was spinning out of control again so I just focused on what was in front of me for the moment.

I heard Sam talking and I realized he was shouting into his cell. "Bobby! I don't have time to explain, Dean's hurt and the hounds are coming after us. We ran into some help but you need to get the hell out of there!"

Dean started to shiver a bit, groaning lightly and I looked down at him.

His eyes were clenched shut.

"No, Dean, you need to stay awake." I insisted.

He chuckled humorlessly and hissed slightly. I noticed his smile was definitely one of his more handsome features.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "At least the view is worth it.." He chuckled softly.

I felt my cheeks warm. If it weren't for the fact he was wounded so badly I probably would have smacked him for staring straight up at my chest, but I decided to let it go and just smiled back down at him. "Just stay awake, alright?"

I heard the digital beep of Sam ending his call and then he looked behind him to the backseat. "How is he? Is he ok?" He asked as he kept glancing at me.

Was he crazy? He must have been going a hundred miles per hour and he wasn't even keeping his eyes on the road!

Before I could protest, Cas lashed out, "Hey! Eyes on the road before you get us all killed!"

I saw Sam shoot him a cold look. "You're lucky I didn't shoot your girlfriend back there!" Sam spat, I could hear his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

The intense animosity in the air was back and grating on my brain again.

"He's not my boyfriend." "She's not my girlfriend." Cas and I retorted, strangely enough at the same time.

Luckily Dean spoke and eased the tension a little. "I'm ok- Sammy. Burns like a bitch- but I'll be fine." He said hoarsely.

I rolled my eyes. Well that certainly sounded believable. I'll give him points for wearing his big boy pants and trying to sound tough, even though right now I'm pretty sure he had a few broken ribs, he'd be lucky if he didn't have a punctured lung.

Castiel gave me a quick glance before he turned and stared ahead intently. I heard my car give a little roar and I knew that Sam just upped the speed.

I began to assess Dean's wounds, mentally noting every severe to minor injury he could have, even listening intently to every breath he took.

Torn ligaments in his shoulder, broken ribs, hopefully not a punctured lung but as big as those dogs were I wouldn't rule it out. Most likely internal bleeding and torn organs. I was in for a lot of healing when we got to a safe place, however I was more concerned about the time. If we didn't control this bleeding soon, he'd die of blood loss.

His wounds were certainly gruesome, but I didn't mind one bit the blood was ruining the backseat of my car. For the moment Dean Winchester was alive and I intended on keeping him that way.

I can't let the first seal break, I thought to myself. It had been my mantra for the last few months.

"T-they're not g-going to s-stop" Dean's ragged voice said barely above a hoarse whisper. I looked back to his face to see his eyes half lidded. "the h-hounds."

I hated to see him in so much pain and I thought seriously about trying to heal him right now, but I knew I couldn't run the risk of draining myself completely. The more serious the wounds, the more energy it would take to heal, not to mention trying to heal bones, that one I knew wasn't going to be easy, not to mention very pleasant for Dean.

But first I needed to stop this bleeding, which meant a good chance I was going to have to do some of this manually.

Suddenly I realized that Sam was driving furiously and blind. He didn't know where to go and we were nearing the motel.

"Blissful Night Motel, to the right." I said out loud.

"What?" Sam asked confused as I met his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"We're running out of time and the nearest hospital is the next town over. Blissful Motel, next right." I explained.

A few moments later, the car swerved sharply to the left as he turned before we jerked to a stop.

"Cas, I need some supplies." I said, immediately starting to climb out of the car.

"What do you mean, we don't have tim-." Sam started before he took a few steps back in shock. Castiel was all but thin air now.

I knew exactly how Sam felt, Cas took a lot of getting used to, however, now wasn't the time to be standing there like a kid who just found out the monster under your bed was real.

"The hell?" Sam exclaimed. "You going to just stand there or are you going to save your brother?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, holding onto Dean.

That seemed to get his attention as he helped me pull Dean out of the car.

"W-watch the hair, beautiful." Dean choked out with a smile as I held onto him tightly.

I snorted. "You've got several broken ribs, your body looks like a scratch post, and I wouldn't doubt it if you have a punctured lung and you're worried about your hair?"

"Least I'll die g-good l-looking."

I tried to remember if being delusional was one of the symptoms of shock, but I decided I couldn't concentrate on that right now as we finally hoisted Dean from the car.

"You're _not_ going to die." Sam said firmly, "Grab his feet." He instructed as I obeyed without question.

"P-prolonging the inevitable." Dean muttered as his eyes drooped. Goddammit he was heavy!

"I'm assuming you have a room?" Sam inquired. I nodded as I led the way backwards to room 113 before pulling a key from my back pocket.

It was extremely challenging, trying to unlock a door and balance Dean at the same time, but finally I heard the click and the door swung free.

We carried Dean over to one of the queen sized beds before I bolted into the bathroom and grabbed every towel I could find.

Sam was already lining the door and all the windows with goofer dust.

That reminded me. I had come prepared, one of the benefits of having the same reoccurring visions.

"Sam," I called out as I threw the towels on the bed next to Dean. I reached down to the small velvet pouch I had tied to the belt loop on my jeans. Untying it, I threw the pouch at Sam after getting his attention.

He looked in the tiny bag curiously as I began to press one of the folded hand towels to Dean's shoulder.

"Devil's Shoestring?"

"I told you I was here to help." I muttered, concentrating on keeping pressure on Dean's shoulder, though I was more concerned about the possibility of internal bleeding in his abdomen.

"Right..." I heard Sam mutter, it was obvious he was still extremely suspicious, but I was thankful he wasn't waving a gun in my face.

Suddenly I heard Castiel's voice behind me. "I didn't have time to find any morphine, the night shift was busy."

"The hell?" Sam exclaimed again at Castiel's sudden appearance, this time I heard the gun in his hands. I looked behind me immediately and tensed as I watched the angel and hunter stare each other down.

The tension was almost electrical in the air and I could feel the nerves in my head begin to strain because of it.

As if my head wasn't already pounding.

I knew any second now this was going to go south and Dean seriously didn't have the time for that. Even now Dean's eyes were closed as he faded from consciousness and it wouldn't be too long until it was his life that was fading from the world.

Cas was glaring at Sam as he held a bag of medical supplies in his hand, Sam with a gun in his.

"Look, I don't know who or what you are, but my brother is dying. You're crazy if you think I'm just going to trust his life is in your hands when I don't even know what the hell you are!" Sam seethed.

"You're brother would be stone cold dead by now if it wasn't for her so maybe you should back off."

Sam looked extremely torn on who to keep the gun pointed at as I watched him carefully as the tension took a sharp rise.

Then he looked at me with a dangerous seriousness that would have sent a shiver down my spine if I hadn't been so determined to save Dean's life.

"Can you help him?"

"Yes." I said, giving him the most determined stare I could muster. I was damn well going to _try_. Hell, if Dean died, he could shoot me for all I care. There wouldn't be any reason for me to hang around afterward anyways.

Before Sam could get a chance to lower the gun, or even react, Castiel suddenly appeared at Sam's side with his index finger pressed at the center of Sam's forehead.

I knew all too well what Cas had done as Sam's body betrayed him and went limp before his eyes closed.

"What the hell, Cas? I was handling it."

Castiel just looked at me, as if his reasoning made perfect sense. "I was not aware you enjoyed having a gun trained at you all night."

"You didn't have to put him in an angel induced coma." I muttered, though I was extremely relieved the tension in the air was gone and I could now concentrate on Dean.

After deciding where to begin first, I took a deep calming breath before I mentally felt the air around me, searching for the familiar power in the air.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I hate seeing Dean in so much pain! Breaks my heart :( I've got to be honest, No Rest for the Wicked is one of the very few episodes that I really can't stand to watch, what with Dean dying and all. ****How many of you were in tears when you watched that episode? **  


**So anyways, send me some love and reviews!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE:: Please Read!

**! AUTHORS NOTE !**

**I know! I know! **

**But this time, perfectly reasonable excuse, I promise!**

**Just hear me out...ok?**

**_As mentioned on my profile,_**

**Ok... you guys are probably wonder where the heck I've been hiding..._again_. Well...Major Big life change. Happens to everyone, I know I'm not the only one in this, but they seriously mess with the writing mojo.  
**

**Forgive me, please?  
**

**In case any of you are interested, my major big life change just happens to be...I'VE MOVED! **

**Took a little while to finally settle in (still working on it!) but I'm back and I'm back to writing!**

**Hope you guys didn't give up on me! I know, I totally deserve it if you did, but to make it up to you guys, my most awesome (and hopefully merciful fans, right?) , I have some lemony one shots coming soon to earn my way to forgiveness. (Trust me, Spelllesswonder29 isn't gonna let me get away with NOT posting it. You WILL have lemons, she says.)  
**

**BTW, just a shout out to some people. I have like an enormous amount of respect and understanding for those of you who've had to move a moving truck full of stuff up more than three flights of stairs in 102 degree weather (or any type of extreme weather). I had (stupidly) decided to save me a couple hundred bucks and move the crap myself...yeah...next time I move I'm investing in a nice size trampoline, just gonna throw the stuff out my window XD!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**_KatherineLily_  
**


End file.
